Talk:³7
Is this pile of digits necessary? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 09:28, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :This didn't crash my computer, though it successfully crashed my mobile browser. I vote for delete. LittlePeng9 (talk) 10:35, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Why delete? Why is it more natural to stop at 6^^3 than at 7^^3? I can compute 7^^3 within several minutes, but 8^^3 will take several hours, according to my calculation. Therefore I stopped at 7^^3. And I hope you can fix your phone, sorry :( Wythagoras (talk) 11:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I am against delete. 700,000 digits is cool!Konkhra (talk) 11:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC)B :::By the way, you can easily compute 8^^3 on this calculator. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 15:56, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Err, does this page have the most bytes (or longest) in this wikia? hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 11:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Megaplex (10^1000000) had even more. It included the full decimal expansion of the 1,000,001 digit number composed of 1 followed by a bunch of 0's. :Anyway, I vote for removing the decimal expansion, but not deleting the page entirely. — ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe just move decimal expansion to subpage, with a warning? Wythagoras (talk) 12:26, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I change my vote to move the decimal expansion to a subpage. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:38, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Iko, why turn decimal expansion to binary? It will take even more memory then. LittlePeng9 (talk) 13:11, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Because binary is a natural choice for writing positional expansions, as it's the first positional system which isn't degenerate. As for the memory, it would really slower the computer only if we'd use MathJax on the expansion. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 13:30, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::In binary this number will take almost 2 million digits. Each ASCII character uses 1 byte. Sothis article will take almost 2 MB of memory, which is a lot, especially on mobile. LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:57, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll just give my 2 cents. On my website I have the internal policy that decimal expansions should not exceed 100,000 digits. If they contain more digits than fits on a single screen on the LNL, then they are moved to a subpage to avoid cluttering the main page. I think it might be a good idea to establish a policy for maximum length of decimal expansions to avoid possible abuse from zealous new users. I vote to move the decimal expansion to a subpage for the interested but leave the main article uncluttered, and I also suggest an upper limit of 1,000,000 digits (megaplex can be an exception, but make that an explicit maximum value) Sbiis Saibian (talk) 01:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Votes Vote here! Wythagoras (talk) 12:26, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I think this is enough of a consensus to move the digits to a subpage. you're.so. 04:33, July 8, 2014 (UTC) well this was an important discussion with far-reaching results and serious repercussions for the wiki you're.so. 15:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC)